The present invention concerns a system for storing cargo (in a manner secured for travel) within a cargo area of a vehicle.
Such systems are known in a variety of embodiments. For example, a receiving container that can be collapsed flat in the manner of a folding box is attached within a cargo area. In this non-utilization state when collapsed flat, however, a step of greater or lesser height is created with respect to the adjacent cargo area floor because of the unavoidable thickness of the collapsed xe2x80x9cpackagexe2x80x9d of container parts; this is very disruptive especially when loading larger objects such as horizontally placed suitcases, since it prevents the particular object from being laid flat on the cargo floor so as not to tip over.
It is the object of the present invention to create a system of the aforesaid kind with which almost any cargo can be stored, always optimally and securely and with a high level of user convenience, in the respective cargo area.
According to the present invention, this is achieved by way of a novel support device, attached or attachable in the cargo area of the vehicle, for cargo receiving means, by the fact that the support device is pivotable (i.e. can be folded up), after the cargo receiving means have been removed and/or collapsed flat, from a utilization position lying on a cargo area floor (in which the cargo receiving means, joined or joinable to the support device, are in a state ready to receive cargo), about a pivot axis extending in the vicinity of the cargo area floor approximately parallel thereto, into a non-utilization position lying approximately parallel to and in the vicinity of a vehicle partition (bulkhead) delimiting the cargo area and thereby uncovering the vehicle floor. The support device is preferably embodied, and is to be arranged inside the cargo area, in such a way that the pivot axis extends transversely, in particular at right angles, to a vehicle longitudinal axis and in the vicinity of a vehicle partition separating the cargo area from a passenger compartment and located opposite a cargo area opening. In the case of a rear cargo area, the vehicle partition is therefore at the front in the direction of travel and as a rule extends obliquely upward, tilted toward the cargo area opening.
The system according to the present invention makes possible extraordinarily variable and convenient use of the cargo area. Certain cargo, for example of smaller size, can be stored by using the cargo receiving means, in particular in the form of a folding-box-like receiving container, with the support device in the utilization position. Storage, i.e. loading, can advantageously be facilitated in this context if the support device is embodied in such a way that the cargo receiving means are movable out of the utilization position (in which they are located, in a state ready to receive the respective load, as close as possible to the vehicle partition delimiting the cargo area) away from the vehicle partition toward the cargo area opening into a loading position. The arrangement, which can then be loaded very easily and conveniently, can then be brought back into the utilization position close to the vehicle partition located opposite, so that the space between the receiving means (e.g. containers) retained and guided by way of the support device according to the present invention and the cargo area opening can then additionally be used for further cargo, e.g. vertically placed bags, beverage crates, etc. For flat loading of larger items, for example horizontally placed suitcases, the entire support device can advantageouslyxe2x80x94either after removal of the actual cargo receiving means or preferably, with the receiving means in a collapsed-flat state, together therewithxe2x80x94be pivoted upward about the pivot axis against the vehicle partition delimiting the cargo area, thereby consequently completely uncovering almost the entire cargo area floor, with no essential system parts being left behind on the floor. Only a small space directly adjacent to the vehicle partition delimiting the cargo area is necessary for accommodation of the system parts according to the present invention. Experience indicates, however, that it is precisely this space that is in any event the least-used region of the cargo area (principally because of the aforementioned oblique extension of the vehicle bulkhead), so that the invention entails practically no limitation on cargo area use, but instead results in better utilization of the cargo area.
The support device according to the present invention constitutes practically a universally usable xe2x80x9cplatformxe2x80x9d for mounting almost any cargo receiving means. In addition, the support device can also be used universally in different vehicles; all that is needed for that purpose are particular adapter parts for attachment, in a manner adapted to the specific vehicle, of the support device and optionally of further associated functional parts, within the cargo area of the particular vehicle.
Further advantageous features of the invention are contained in the dependent claims and in the description below.